Underestimated
by JBismyRomeo01
Summary: Jacob Black is a 24 year old married man and is very happy with his lifestyle until 17 year old Bella Swan moves in next door and turns everything in his life upside down. Somewhat OOC. All human.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first story and I'm no professional writer so take it easy on me!

**Title:** Underestimated

**Summary: **Jacob Black is a 24 year old married man and is very happy with his lifestyle until 17 year old Bella Swan moves in next door and turns everything in his life upside down. Somewhat OOC.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Everything Twilight related belongs to Stephanie Meyer's wonderful mind.

**A/N:** The first two chapters will be a flashback. Then on to the real story.

**Chapter 1:**  
Jacob POV:  
"Babe, what's on the schedule for today?" said my wonderful wife Leah.

"Uh, actually I might be working late today so I'll have to let you know" I lied.

"That's the third time this week…but okay sweets just let me know" She said sounding disappointed.

"Sure thing" I said feeling horrible about what was really going on.

We have been married for the past 8 months and things have been going great up until a week ago today. That's when God decided to throw something at me I never knew I would want..almost needed to have.

**Flashback:**  
"Oohh jake! I need you now please!"

"Ahh Leah be patient sweetie" I said as I kissed a path up from her navel to suck on the spot on her neck she loved so much.

This was pretty much how it had been the last few months. I guess you could say we are still in our Honeymoon stage. Sex wasn't just an act between us. It was like making love to her for the first time every time and I loved it.

"Wait. Babe it's almost 6 o'clock and I promised Charlie I would help him get settled in next door" I said regretfully.

"He can wait, he can wait please babe I need you…." She begged.

"I promise I'll make it up to you later kay I swear" I said while giving her a light kiss and getting up and changing into a pair of basketball shorts and a wife beater.

"Ugh you're giving me the female version of blue balls jerk!" She laughed.

I just shook my head at her smiling as I walked out to meet Charlie and his moving van.

"Hey Charlie, how's it going?" I asked.

"Great buddy. Just a little tired from all the drama" He said very tiredly.

"Yeah moving can…do that…" Just as I was saying that a pair of long legs stepped out of the truck and led up to a nice round butt in a pair of shorts and a tiny tank top baring a midriff I would love to lick and…wait! Jake you're married snap out of it!

"Oh hey Jake this is my daughter Isabella" He introduced us.

"Ughh Charlie don't call me that. The names Bella" She stuck her hand out while eyeing me up and down.

"Fine. Call me dad I'll call you Bella. Deal?"

"Yeah. Whatever _dad_" She said very sarcastically.

She had bite. And I liked it.

"Nice to meet you Bella" I said shaking her hand trying to ignore my obvious attraction to her.

"I didn't know you had a daughter Charlie" I said ignoring her stares.

"Yeah she just moved down from her mother's in Phoenix. I figured I'll keep her" He said smiling at her while she just rolled her eyes.

"So, Jake do you think you can finish unloading this truck while I head out for the other one?"

"Sure thing man. Hey wait wont you need a ride to get the truck?"

Just as I said that Leah walked around the corner.

"Hey I can take him. I'm heading that way anyways so it's no hassle"

"Who are you?" Bella questioned Leah.

"I'm Leah. Jacob's wife" She said smiling a very friendly smile at Bella.

"Oh. Well im gonna head inside and check out the place see ya" She said hastily.

"Alright Jake we're gonna head out and I will give you a call when I'm headed back"

"Sure thing Buddy I'll see you in a bit"

"Love you babe. I'll see you later" Leah said to me before driving out.

"K. Love you too"

And just as they were leaving I realized that left me alone with the feisty Bella for some time. I decided to ignore that thought in my mind and just get these boxes into the house and get out of that house before anything bad could possibly happen.

About 45 minutes later, I was finished. I was sweating and by that time I was left in only my basketball shorts and no top. I still hadn't gotten a call from Charlie saying he was on his way and I didn't want to leave Bella here alone so I went to look for her.

"Bella?" I searched the entire house.

"I'm outside in the Jacuzzi jake" She shouted to me.

"Oh crap. I should leave I should leave" I thought.

But that part of my mind was outweighed by the part of me that wanted to see her in her swimsuit.

I walked outside and saw her. She was wearing a white bikini…if you could call it that it was so tiny. She was gorgeous! I didn't mean to stare but her top was becoming more and more see-through as she got further into the water.

"Hey Jake" She said with a devious smile.

"Ahem, hey, uh, bella, um…" Come on dummy! Form actual words!

"Warm…wet? Reeeaally hot?" She said giggling and dipping her whole body into the water.  
"You should hop in..it will help relax your sore muscles from lifting all those boxes" She said wearing a smirk no man could ignore.

I may be married, but I am not blind.

"Um…no I-I should be heading back to my house and get dinner started sorry" damn.

I started walking back to my hose when I heard my name being called.

"Jake! Wait." I turned around to see a wet running Bella in her barely there see-through bathing suit.

Hot damn.

" It's my first night here and I don't wanna be alone…can I come with you..please?"

I contemplated this in my mind and I couldn't just leave this scared girl here….but then again I couldn't not stare at her in that bikini…okay I'll do this for Charlie, yeah Charlie. I can't just leave his daughter here what kind of friend would that make me?

"Uh yeah sure. Go get changed and I'll be at my house"

"Thank you so much" She said jumping up and down and suddenly hugging me. "I'll be right back" and she went walking back to her house.

"Dear lord…please help me" I said to myself as I walked back to my house.

It was about 10 minutes later when Bella had arrived. In what else but a pair of short shorts and a thin white tank top…but this time there was no bra. I have no idea how I'm going to deal with this. And just as the phone rang I thought it was the best thing that could have ever happened. But turns out it was just Leah telling me she would need to stay at work later than expected and not to wait up for her. Just perfect.

"So Jake, now what?" Bella said sitting atop the counter slightly spreading her legs to sit crossed legged.

I didn't mean to look but there were no undergarments at all. She knows exactly what she's doing. And she was doing it well.

"Here I'm going to order a pizza, here's the money and I'm going to hop in the shower for a bit so just make yourself at home" I said while trying to avoid looking at her lady parts.

"Sure thing Jake" She said wearing that infamous smirk again.

In the shower I couldn't help but think about Bella and her gorgeous body. I'm a married man, I'm a married man Jake! I chanted over and over again. No such luck. I tried, but as soon as I thought of her my member began to come to life and stand at full attention. Geez control yourself man. Just as I was about to take care of myself, I heard a faint knock on the door.

"Jake? Um the pizzas here" I heard her soft voice.

"OH uhh alright I'll be out in a second!"

"Sure thing…take your time" I could hear the smirk in her voice.

Getting out of the shower, I wrapped my towel around my waist and started to head back to my room. And just my luck as I walked out of the bathroom Bella was coming to the bathroom for something and we collided and hit the floor. It all happened so fast that I didn't realize my towel ad slipped off and I landed right on top of her.

"Oh Bella sorry I um…" I landed on top of her and soaked right through her tank top and could visibly see her tiny pink nipples.

I looked down and my manhood was right up against her womanhood and we could both tell I was excited. I am still after all a man. I sat up reaching for my towel when she grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"Wait." She said very quietly.

And I froze.

She reached over to her top and pulled it up very slowly and revealed herself to me. I didn't look for fear I would do something I would later regret.  
She then slowly leaned over and kissed my neck slightly.

"Jake" She said softly. She kissed me again. "Jake it's okay..I want you to"

I couldn't help myself I looked over and slowly leaned in to touch her. We were both breathing very heavily and I don't think anything at this point could slow it down. I knew it was wrong but I couldn't stop. I just had to quench this thirst I had been longing for.

"Ugghhhhh Jake" She moaned as I rubbed my finger over her nipple making it harden.

She moaned again when I did it to the other one and after that I knew what needed to happen. I needed her and she needed me. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up to me so she was straddling my lap.

"Bella…ughh um I'm not sure what's going on but I…I just…"

"Shh Jake..Just..here" She said as she took my hand and led it down to her warm, wet womanhood.

"Oohh" We both moaned as I touched her. She was so wet and it was all for me.

I began to slowly rub my fingers up and down her and she started to moan louder. It felt so good I needed to feel more. I then started to put my finger inside of her and we both moaned like we had never felt it before.

"Jaaaakkee oohh it feels so gooood" she started to say as I began to move my finger in and out of her.

I loved this feeling and I wanted more and more. I pulled my finger out of her and began taking her shorts off because I wanted to taste her. I got her shorts off and looked her over. She was beautiful. I began lowering my face toward her lower regions and she started to pant from excitement. One lick was all it took for me to realize that was the sweetest thing I have ever tasted in my life and just as I was about to go wild on her, the doorbell rang.

"Oh shit…" We said simultaneously.

**A/N:**Who could it be? And what are they going to do? Hehe pleeease leave your comments. And I welcome constructive criticism. Just not too harsh lol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. It's all Stephanie Meyers.

**A/N:** Okayyy so I'm loving the alerts, but I would really appreciate if I could get at least 5 reviews knowing what is and what isn't working. I know somebody is reading! Lol. Thanks.

**Chapter 2:**  
Bella POV:

**Flashback cont.:  
**"Oh no!" I whisper shouted. Jake and I were still frozen in place hoping we didn't really hear the doorbell.

*Ding dong* Loud and clear this time.

I have never moved so fast in my life before. As I rushed to get my clothes on, Jake ran to his room to dress himself.

We weren't sure who was at the door so Jacob crept down the stairs and opened it up to see who was there.

"Hey Jake. Sorry I would have called but my phone died then there was traffic…anyways thanks for getting all those boxes out of the truck I really appreciate it" I heard my father saying.

"Oh yeah no problem. Uh anytime" I heard Jake say.

I was in a bad position. I could go downstairs with my short shorts and my see through tank but I'm not too sure how Charlie would take it. Not too well I'm guessing. Or I could take my chances and try to get out of the house through the back door.

"Hey yeah no Bella should be at home. I haven't really seen her" I heard Jacob saying.

Back door it is.

**Jacob POV:**  
"That girl. She better not be out causing trouble…17 year olds these days" Charlie spoke.

"Sorry what? She's 17…" Jacob coughed out

"Yeahh still a child haha. She seems pretty grown for her age though don't ya think?"

"Oh yeah…so much older.." I said still in shock.

If only he knew.

"Well I ougta be heading home it's getting pretty late. See ya later buddy!" Charlie said.

"Yeah…see ya"

17years old? I can't believe she didn't say anything! I can't believe I didn't ask! Ohh geez I could get in so much trouble for this…I went to my living room and sat on the couch and couldn't get her off of my mind. I loved it…but it was SO wrong. But she tasted so….come on jake! You're married to a wonderful woman and you can't throw it all away for some 17 year old girl. 17…..jailbait is more like it.

I don't know how long I sat there but about 20 minutes later I heard a knock on the screen door. I looked at the clock and it was around 9:20pm. I looked around the curtain and there stood Bella. Oh wait I mean my ticket to jail time.

I opened the screen door.

"What are you doing here Bella!" I loudly whispered.

"I just….I wanted to see you" She said while walking close to me and putting her hands on my chest.

"No Bella. I..you can't…we can't do this. I mean you're 17! Do you know how much trouble I could get into?" I said angrily.

"Pssch nobody saw! It's not like you didn't enjoy it" She said with that infamous smirk once again.

"Bella look that's not the point I…okay stop please" I said while she was trying to touch every possible place she could.

"Jake….please..I just. I want you to touch me…just this once and I'll leave you alone, I promise" She gave such a sad face that a terrorist would feel bad.

I could feel it. And she knew it too. My guard was slowly being let down and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

She took my hand and aided me in shutting the screen door and led me toward the couch. My mind was so jumbled at that point I didn't even comprehend what was happening till I realized we were kissing. And not politely. She was wild and unruly. And I was loving it. Leah had always been more tame and reserved….oh shit. Leah!

"Bella…Bella stop" I said as she began dry humping me through our clothing.

"What? What is it Jake?" She gasped while still dominating me with her tongue.

"I..ooohh that's good. No. No I can't do this I'm sorry. I'm married Bella" That seemed to get her attention…somewhat.

"Hmm well I have something to tell you. I *kiss* can*longer kiss* keep a secret *longest kiss yet*" She did all this while managing to get her top and my top off.

My resolve had crumbled and all I could and wanted to feel was Bella and only Bella at that moment. She was so soft and tasted so good I wanted nothing more.

Clothes were flying everywhere and soon we were both naked and ready for more.

"Jaaaakkkeee ooh so good more more!" she moaned as I stuck another finger into her. "Pleease oh god Jake I'm gonna….oh I'm gonna.."

"Cum for me sweet Bella cum for me.." I whispered in her ear. That's when she began to spasm and shake all over my hand and I swear I had never seen anything so hot in my life.

She shook till I milked her for everything she had. She was breathing hard and still recovering when I pulled my fingers out of her and licked them clean. Sweetest thing ever.

"Ohh Jake….please make love to me" She said while staring deep into my eyes.

"Bells…I'm sorry…this was bad enough and I just can't" I said regretfully.

"Bells?...nobody's ever called me that.." she said surprised.

"Well I mean…it's just a name I mean…no biggie" I said not even realizing I had said that.

She began getting dressed when she looked over and noticed that I was still hard as a rock.

"Oh baby let me take care of that for you" She said with a devious smile and walked over and bent to her knees.

"Bella you really don't have to I…ooooohhh shit…fuck where did u learn that" I exasperated.

She sucked and fondled and touched me like no one ever had. That made me think of how much practice she's had and it made me hate anyone who would ever touch my Bells in such a way….wait woah, No not my Bells…just Bella. Charlie's daughter…. Oh crap Charlie. This situation was no bueno. And Bella was sooo bueno.

I was close and she knew it too and she began to hum and that pushed me over the edge.

"OOOOhhh dammit Bella I'm cumming I'm cumming let go!" But she didn't and there was no way I could hold out any longer. I let go in her mouth and she swallowed every bit of it.

"Bella I…I…uh. Fuck I….you and…well.." Just then my phone rang.

"Hello hey babe! What? Oh I just ran to grab my phone ha ha.." Shit Leah would figure me out.

"Hey! Just wanted to let you know I'm sorry I missed dinner and I'm on my way back with dessert so get ready" Leah said with a seductive smile in her voice.

"Dessert um yeah okay! I'll be waiting sweetie" I said feeling horrible.

"Okay. And I love you! See ya in a bit"

"Yeah…love you too babe…"

Bella was sitting there very awkwardly. Seemingly unsure about what she should do.

"Bella…uh. I know what happened might have been great but I…we can't ever do that again got it?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Really, Jake. I wanted something and you gave it to me…I didn't expect anything more than that from you" She said as I sat there kind of dumbfounded.

"Well…good…okay um..well thank you then"

"No problem babe…oh and just so you know I always get what I want Jake…and you will make love to me…it's just a matter of when and where" She said while getting close to the screen door

"Bella..this isn't a game okay I can't just keep doing this with you..one time thing okay I have a wife and I can't believe you did this!" I said feeling angrier and angrier.

"Jake I didn't make you do anything…you did this all on your own. Don't underestimate me.. But look I won't push things…you can come to me when you're ready. But just so you know I'll be waiting" She sexily whispered to me and left through the back.

"What the fuck did you get yourself into Jake…"

"Jaaake! I'm home baby!" I heard Leah shouting from the garage.

"Babe..hey uh how about we do this tomorrow…I'm kinda beat from moving all day.." I lied…I'm a horrible husband and I don't deserve to be married to such a wonderful woman.

"Okay yeah for sure. Just go lay down and get some rest I'm gonna catch a shower k? Love you Babe" Making me feel horrible once more.

"Yeah me to hun" You coward…I couldn't even bring myself to say it back.

As soon as I walked into my room I noticed a light flickering through my window from the house next door. None other than Bella was there with her typical barely there clothing. She waved then started somewhat of a striptease from across the way. She started by slowly removing her shirt, but not enough for me to see her erect nipples that she was currently rubbing through her shirt.

I was hooked. And I refused to stop staring.

I looked down and I was standing at full attention. I grabbed my member and I began to stroke.

I watched her as she turned and bent and shook and touched. I wanted so badly to be there with her. So I could touch her and relieve myself inside of her…

"Fuck bells…" I whispered to myself right as I began to climax.

When I finished she was staring at me and mouthed "Don't underestimate me jake"  
And I knew exactly what she meant at that moment.

I was a goner.

**A/N: **Sooo im not sure if I'm loving this story…I'm kind of unsure where to go with it. But reviews are always welcome! 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long! I kept writing and rewriting and nothing was working. Sorry if there are any typos. But now the wait is over :) I hope it was worth it lol. It's my longest chapter yet! BTW italicized words are thoughts. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** My name is not Stephanie Meyer…I own nothing Twilight..except my team Jacob T-shirt hehe.

**Chapter 3:**  
BPOV:  
*A week later*  
Jake had been avoiding me all week. I know he still wanted me because sometimes I would catch him looking over at the house in a daze.

I don't want to be a home wrecker…I just want sex. And if I happen to find love so be it.

I guess you could say I like the chase.

How did I get this way you ask? Well. Every guy who I have ever thought I loved has fucked me over…it never fails. I don't know why it happens but it gets old very quick.

The last one had to be the worst.

His name was Edward, he was my everything and I gave him all of me. We were together for 3 years and he was perfect. He had brown messy hair, perfect teeth, beautiful eyes, great style, a perfect family…I could go on.

I loved him more than anything…until I walked in on him and the school's biggest whore, Tanya, fucking in his bed.

I was devastated. I thought he was the one and we would get married sometime in the future and be together forever…little did I know, this affair had been going on for about a year according to the bitch.

I didn't even know what to do with myself. The day after I found out I confronted him and the only thing he had to say was: "Sorry babe..I never meant to hurt you..ha but shit happens right?" and with that he walked away. Leaving me alone and hurt.

The next school day really messed me up when I pulled up and saw Edward and the bitch walking hand in hand through the parking lot.

After that, I vowed to never feel that way again. My guard was up and I dare anyone to try to bring it down.

I started dressing more provocatively and I stopped respecting myself the way I know I should. I started having sex with guys who I know didn't give a damn and I started to party. And party often. It didn't matter if I had school the next day or not I was going out. That's why my mom sent me here. She couldn't handle the person I was turning into. And I don't blame her…I was a mess and I would have done the same thing if put in her position.

At this point of my life, love is a myth and I could give a flying fuck.

I looked myself over in the mirror and I was pleased with my appearance. I was wearing my low rise hip hugging jeans that made my butt look amazing, my loose purple tank top and my black lacy push up bra and panty set. I put mascara on with a little bit of lip gloss and I let my hair air dry so it was in loose natural waves and wore my signature black high top chucks.

_Let's do this. _I thought to myself as I headed out the door for my first day of school.

**JPOV:  
**I had been avoiding her. And for good reason. I couldn't risk my life and my marriage for this girl.

"Hey babe I'm gonna head to work…still not feeling well?" Leah asked me.

"Uhh no I'm just gonna stay in today…I'll see you later though" I said smiling at her.

"Okay…well just call me if you need anything k? Love you sweetie" She said leaning down to kiss me.

"Mmm me too babe" I still couldn't bring myself to say it back.

I know it wasn't right to lie to my wife but it's not really lying if it's never brought up again right?

Wrong.

I wasn't really sick but I just couldn't chance running into her again.

_Come on man…you're running away from a teenage girl! Grow some balls and tell her to back the fuck off!_ I said mentally beating myself up.

Okay. I'll wait till she gets home from school and if Charlie isn't home I'll talk to her about it. I stood up feeling a weight lift off of my shoulders and I decided today was going to be a good day.

I spent the day cleaning. I felt I had to do something special for my wife because of the way I have been acting around her. I haven't really touched her since that day and I think she is beginning to feel unwanted.

I do love her but I just can't get Bella off of my mind. _Stop. This ends now._

_I'm going to cook her favorite meal tonight and make love to her all night long._ I thought to myself as I headed to the store to pick up all the ingredients I need for Chicken Alfredo.

I came back about twenty minutes later and realized Bella should be home around this time.

I drove up anxiously and noticed an unrecognizable car in the driveway.

_That's not Charlie's car…maybe he got Bella one?_ I thought to myself as I was getting out of the car.

_That meant she was alone…now's my time._ I thought preparing myself.

I dropped my stuff off in my house and headed over.

I got to the door and raised my hand then stopped. _Is this really a good idea? I can't do this…okay don't be a bitch let's go!_ I thought as I pounded on the door forcefully.

"Who is it?" I heard her say through the door.

"Jake. Open up we gotta talk" I said putting my hands in my pockets.

She opened the door standing with no shirt on and her jeans unbuttoned and a smirk on her face.

"Can this wait till later on? I'm kinda busy" She said staring me down.

That's not her car outside. Now I get it. I don't know why but at that moment I wanted nothing more than to go in there and punch whoever was in the house with her.

"Hey baby girl can you hurry it up I gotta be somewhere in an hour" I heard the guy say from the living room.

_Baby girl…who the fuck is Baby girl?_

"Yeah hang on" She shouted back.

"So Jake…if u don't mind I.." I didn't let her finish before I burst through the door and headed for the boy.

"Hey get out now!" I towered over the kid who looked like a deer caught in headlights. He grabbed his clothes and ran out of the house, got in his car and drove away.

"No Paul wait!" She yelled after him.

I turned to Bella who was staring at me like I had two heads.

"What the hell was that for Jacob?" She said still staring at me.

"Put your clothes on Bella" I said noticing that her breasts were very close to tumbling out of her bra.

"No I wanna know why you just did that!" She said angrily.

_Why did I do that?_

"Because…you're way too young to be acting like that" I said trying to come up with something on the spot.

"Really? You didn't think I was too young last time I saw you…" She said walking closer to me.

"Look. That's what I wanted to talk to you about…" I said backing away from her.

"Jake this is bullshit. Talking could have waited till another time…what's the real issue here" She said stopping and crossing her arms pushing her boobs even more out there.

"You're right. It could have waited until tomorrow. But I don't think it's a good thing for you to be throwing it all out there like that and not respecting yourself. You're better than that" I said firmly.

"One: you don't know shit about me so don't pretend you do. Two: it's just sex! He doesn't have to respect me I don't even know his last name…he just has to give me what I want. And three: I bet if Charlie hadn't knocked on your door that day, you would have fucked me right then and there" She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Bella…I just don't think it's a good idea is all..you can do way better and possibly with someone who cares about you" I said looking her in the eye while saying it.

"Fat chance. When people care it just makes things complicated…and someone always ends up getting hurt and it's all just a big mess" She said looking down at her feet.

_I have never seen her this vulnerable before. I want to hug and kiss and feel her all over at the same time._

"Besides Jake, love is a myth…it's better to just have no strings attached and…and I'm really sick of talking about this so either change the subject or get out" She said turning away from me.

As she turned around I looked down and noticed her black lace panties peeking out of her jeans and the way her jeans hugged perfectly around her nice round butt.

_Dammit Jake focus!_

I slowly brought my focus back up and realized she was looking at me out of the corner of her eye.

"Yeahh, my face is up here big boy…not that I mind…in fact…" She trailed off while unzipping her pants and slowly pushing them down her legs and stepping out of them.

"God you know Bella. I..umm…" I stopped talking when she put her finger up to her mouth and whispered a 'shh' and began walking away and up the stairs.

Things could happen one of two different ways. One: I could follow her and possibly do something I will regret. Or two: I can just leave now and avoid any type of problems.

Then I thought about the last time we were together and I put my hand on the rail leading up the stairs still contemplating what to do.

_I swear I'm not Jake when I'm with her…I turn into my super horny alter ego…Jack. I have an angel on one shoulder and Jack on the other…and he only comes out when she's near!_

The angel told me to leave and forget all about her but Jack was overpowering him by saying 'black lace panties Jake! Think of what's underneath!'

I thought so hard about this that I began to sweat.

_Maybe if I just go up there and talk…just talk…and only TALK..things will be okay?_

I began walking up the stairs and noticed something hanging from the railing at the top of the stairs. My palm began to get clammy and it almost pissed me off. I never get this nervous. Ever. I'm always cool, collected and in control. But right now…she had the reigns.

I reached the top of the stairs and grabbed what was on the rail…

Her bra.

I felt myself getting hard and the harder I got, the more nervous I became.

_Talking is good. I like to talk…just keep 'talk' on the mind._

I looked up searching for her room and right across the way I saw something that made me want to cry out. I saw something black hanging from her doorknob that seemed to be the same material as the bra I was currently holding.

"Holy shit…" I said as I reached out and grabbed on to them.

_If I'm not mistaking, these were the only two things she had on…that means…_

I opened the door slowly and peered around the room. I walked fully inside and shut the door behind me. I looked all around the room and noticed that she was not there.

"Um Bella?" I said looking around.

"In here Jake" She shouted from the closet.

_Just a one time thing then it's done._ I promised myself.

I walked over to the closet and opened up the door only to find her in a light pink sports bra and a matching pair of boy shorts type underwear that said PINK on the butt.

_….uhhh what the fuck is this? Still sexy but she shouldn't be in that!_

"Oh…um hey..I guess?" I said very confused.

I can't say I wasn't disappointed to find her in clothes and not ready for me to ravage her.

"Hey…something the matter?" She said smirking at me.

_Damn that sexy smirk._

"Well…I just thought..I mean I thought you…forget it" I said looking down at my feet this time.

"You thought what Jake?" She said reaching toward the zipper in the front of her sports bra.

"You thought I would just let you come up here and let you touch me…maybe even fuck me so hard it will hurt to walk the next day?" She said while slowly unzipping the zipper revealing more and more of her breasts.

She reached the bottom and the bra was so open, I could almost see her nipples then she licked her lips and stopped.

"But if I recall…I remember this man once telling me I shouldn't be 'throwing it all out there' and I take direction very well" She said zipping her bra back up smiling at me and walking past me out of the closet.

_Fuck._

"Wait. You can't just do that…" I said pulling her back around.

"Well Jake what kind of person would that make me if I just went against your word like that?" She said sarcastically.

"Bella…" I said giving her the 'don't be dumb' look.

"What? What do you really want Jake?" She said looking serious.

_You._

"I want…I don't know what I want" I said feeling ashamed.

_I want to have my cake and eat it too._

"Bull. Look I already told you. I don't want anything more than a good fuck from you okay? I don't want to be with you or any shit like that. Just sex. You know how I feel about 'feelings' I guess and I know for a fact you want me too" She said looking me square in the eye daring me to disagree.

"Stop." I said looking away from her.

"You wouldn't be in my room holding my underwear hoping for sex if you didn't want me you wouldn't… " I didn't let her finish when my lips crashed into hers.

_Helloooo alter ego Jack._

She seemed taken back at first but when she recovered, she began kissing me back just as fierce. She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and my hands were digging into her hips never wanting to let go. __

I reached down and grabbed her firm ass and lifted her so she could wrap her legs around my waist. She moaned into my mouth when I ground her down into my raging hard on. I repeated my motions until I had her whimpering.

"Ohh Jakee I want you so bad" She whispered in my ear.

"How bad baby? Tell me how bad you want me" I said breathing into her neck.

"Here I'll show you" She said while taking one of my hands off of her butt and reaching it around to her core and let me feel how wet she was.

"God Bella…you're so fucking wet. I need you" I whispered to her as I began walking us over to the foot of her bed.

"Then take me…now Jake" She said as I laid her down on her bed and began crawling on top of her.

_Just once._

I grabbed her waist and moved her to the top of the bed and I parted her legs so I could kneel between them.

"I hear you're great at taking directions huh? Take off your bra" I commanded her.

She looked at me dumfounded at first, then got that infamous smirk on her lips.

"Yes Jake. Anything you say" She said with a smile playing on her lips.

She slowly dragged her fingers from the waistband of her underwear to the bottom of the sports bra where she slipped her fingers underneath and rubbed her nipples until I could see her little buds poking out beneath the fabric. Then she slipped her left hand out and began unzipping it once again. I sat patiently and watched even though my patience was wearing thin but I wouldn't dare say anything now. She got to the bottom and jiggled the zipper which in return made her breasts bounce underneath.

I was mesmerized.

She finally unzipped the whole thing and just as it slid down to reveal her tiny pink nipples, that I have been waiting what seems like forever to see, her right hand raced over and hid both nipples from my view.

_Oooh she wants to tease huh? Well two can play at that game._

She shimmied off the left bra strap and slipped her left arm from it while still keeping hidden. Then she skillfully replaced her right hand with her left so she could remove her right arm from the bra. When she finished, she peered up at me and licked her lips and squeezed her breasts at the same time.

_She is so beautiful. With her pouty lips, her chocolate brown eyes and her chestnut hair…who wouldn't want that?_

Hmm maybe a married man Jake? I heard my angel saying in the back of my head.

I shook my head clearing my mind of anything other than Bella. _I'll deal with it when the time comes_ I thought to myself.

"Shit Bells…you're so damn beautiful baby" I said still mesmerized by what she was doing.

She had leaned back on the bed in front of me, arched her back and started to rub and pinch her nipples and knead her breasts at the same time. She was moaning and saying my name moving her hips in a way that should be a crime.

I was overheating. I looked down and realized I was still fully clothed and I removed my shirt as fast as I could then I began working on my jeans. I was strained painfully against my jeans so when I got the zipper down I took a sigh of relief.

"Jaaakke ooh Jake pleeease fuck me" She moaned as she turned over onto her stomach.

"Let me see you first" I said pushing her onto her back.

"Ugghh I like some roughness…when I'm in the mood" She said biting her lip and raising one eyebrow while sitting up and finally revealing herself to me.

_Perfect. Her perky full B cup boobs were the epitome of perfect and they fit her petite frame…well perfectly._

I giggled to myself on that last thought. She must have thought I was laughing at her because she began to blush and I noticed it reached all the way to the swell of her breast.

"Okay ha ha I get it they're not that big I know but you don't have to be an asshole and laugh in my face..at least wait till you go home or something" She said reaching up to cover them.

"No no. Ha not you…me..I was just thinking about how perfect they are…never at you" I said replacing her hands with mine.

I leaned over and kissed her collarbone and moved downward kissing and sucking until I had reached her right breast. I looked up at her and her lips were slightly parted and her eyes were hooded over by lust. I reached her pink bud and I flicked my tongue over it making her inhale and stick her chest out further to me. I repeated the same action to her left one then I leaned up and blew my breath on them causing them to peak and her to shiver from the chills.

"Jaakke ughh" She moaned as she placed her hands on my shoulders motioning for me to turn over.

I flipped onto my back and watched as she sat up and traced her fingers down my abs.

"Two, four, six, eight…I like" She said smiling down at me.

When she reached my boxers, she slipped her hand in and gripped me firmly. I couldn't help but to moan at the contact. She stroked me a few times then let go to push my boxers down to my ankles where I kicked them off.

"Mmm Jake..I can't wait to have you inside me" She moaned as she climbed over me.

She straddled me and I sat up so we were face to face. I looked down and realized there was only one piece of clothing separating us from touching each other where we really wanted to. I grabbed her butt once again and began moving her against me. She put her hands on my shoulders and tilted her head backwards moaning my name. I took that opportunity to attack her neck being sure not to leave a mark.

I flipped her back over and took off her underwear. I sat back for a second so I could look her over.

_Ahh I loved that she was bare and smooth all over. Oohh and so damn wet!_

I took my finger and felt around her folds before thrusting it into her opening. After a bit I added two more fingers and she was she was screaming my name so loud I'm sure the neighbors would hear…_If we were home.._

"Ohhh shiitt Jake I'm cumming I'm cumming don't stop please!" She moaned while her body began shaking uncontrollably.

I could feel her warmth coating my fingers and I couldn't wait to feel it around me.

Her eyes were shut and she was coming down from her high. I pulled my fingers out of her and put them to my mouth sucking them clean.

_She tastes so sweet like strawberries._

"Mmm so good Bells" I moaned touching her again.

"Do you have a condom?" She asked bringing her gaze back to mine.

_Shit. I hadn't planned on this! And I can't just run home now._

"Uhh no I hadn't planned on this. Do you have any?" I asked looking around the room.

"No. The guy usually takes care of that with me…but I am on birth control" She said with a smile.

"Ahh um as much as I want to..and believe me I _really_ want to…I just don't think it's worth the risk.." I said hanging my head on her shoulder.

"Hmm. I bet I can make you think otherwise" She said turning me onto my back once more.

"I bet I can make you scream my name Jake..but it's all up to you" She said straddling me and grabbing my dick aligning it with her opening.

_God I can feel her..I want to be inside her so bad…_I thought to myself as she began sliding me into her.

I closed my eyes and just let myself feel. She was slowly sliding herself onto me and I didn't think I would last very long so I started thinking about random things.

_Umm work…skunks..fuck she's so tight and wet. No bad thoughts Jake..okay dad in the bathtub..yeah that'll work._

She finally got me fully sheathed inside of her and we were both panting. She needed to move and soon before I exploded inside of her but she needed a minute to adjust to my size. I grabbed her hips and started moving her up and down on top of me and she put her hands on my chest scraping her nails down and back up.

"Ohh Jake you feel so good inside of me" She moaned riding me faster and faster.

She was getting close and I could feel her walls clamping down on me every time she slid back up. Her breasts were bouncing up and down rapidly and I reached my hands up to grab hold of them.

"Fuuccckk Jake I'm close go harder pleeasseee" She said moaning aloud.

I grabbed her hips and flipped her on her back still staying connected and began pounding into her forcefully. I got on my knees and angled her hips upward so I could reach a different angle and her breathing got even more labored.

_Come on Jake just a little bit longer._ I chanted to myself.

I closed my eyes and tried to put my mind in a different state but when her moans got louder and she began to shake under me, I couldn't hold out any longer. I opened my eyes to look down at her and I froze.

"No no keep going I'm so close Jakkeee come on!" She moaned urging me on.

But when I opened my eyes I saw Leah's face on Bella's body. She was staring at me with sad eyes and she was mouthing 'How could you' to me. I shook my head trying to get the image out of my mind but every time I looked back at her more tears ran down her face.

_I can't do this._

"Okay I'm sorry I teased you but pleeeeaase just finish Jake please" She pleaded moving her hips against me.

"I'm sorry…" I said to both Bella and Leah.

I rolled off of her gathering all of my clothes and dressing myself while she just sat there still not moving.

_I can't believe I just did this!_ I thought to myself.

"Jake…didn't anyone ever teach you not to start anything you can't finish?" She said sitting up finally.

I just ignored her as I finished dressing myself. I couldn't look at her after what just happened. I am a horrible husband. The worst part was I still wanted to go back and fuck her till she was breathless.

"Bella…I can't I'm…" She didn't let me finish.

"You're sorry yeahh yeah I get it whatever. Why don't you head back to your lovely home and wife and I can have somebody else come take care of what I need" She said putting her own clothes on.

For some reason that ticked me off. I didn't want some other punk with his hands all over her! _Jesus Jake, this is not your girl…OR any of your business._

My hands were shaking and I wanted to scream at her..but once again, this isn't my problem. I calmed myself down and just looked at her while she searched through her phone most likely for that punk Paul's phone number.

She finished her text and looked back up at me irritated.

"You're still here? Well Paul is on his way so I think its best if you just go" She said turning to open the door for me.

"Come on Bella…that's not fair you know the situation I'm in" I said walking toward her.

"Yeah that's why the door is open. So go" She said avoiding eye contact.

"Bella…you have to understand how hard this is for me" I said turning her face to look at me.

She just turned away and I stormed out of the room and out of the house livid.

_That little jerk off better not come back here! _I thought while walking back to my house.

I walked in the door and tried calming myself down by pacing back and forth and breathing evenly.

_Why the hell do I care so much? It shouldn't matter to me who she's with_.

I had some serious thinking to do. Do I tell my wife that I have been unfaithful? Or should I just let it go and go on with my life? Fuck I had some thinking to do.

I hopped in the shower and decided to nap on it. But when I fell asleep all I could think about was what had just happened between Bella and me.

_Well if I can't live it I can dream it._

I woke up startled by my bedroom door being slammed open.

"Cheater!" I heard my wife yell clearly upset.

_Holy shit I'm caught._ I thought as I sat up faster than I ever have in my entire life.

**A/N:** Gahh this was a hard ending to write but I hope you all liked it! This will end a Jacob/Bella story so bear with me. Reviews are always welcome. The next chapter shouldn't take so long. Happy New Year!

__


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Twilight.

_**Flashback**_:  
_I had some serious thinking to do. Do I tell my wife that I have been unfaithful? Or should I just let it go and go on with my life? Fuck I had some thinking to do. _

_I hopped in the shower and decided to nap on it. But when I fell asleep all I could think about was what had just happened between Bella and me. _

_Well if I can't live it I can dream it._

_I woke up startled by my bedroom door being slammed open. _

_"Cheater!" I heard my wife yell clearly upset. _

_Holy shit I'm caught.__ I thought as I sat up faster than I ever have in my entire life.__**End Flashback.  
**_**JPOV:  
**_Fuck fuck fuuck! Just play it cool._ I thought to myself.

"What? What do you mean sweetie?" I said nonchalantly.

"I can't believe this…I mean I am beyond upset right now Jake" She said throwing her purse on her desk and pacing the room.

"I…I don't know what to say Leah I'm so sorry" I said getting up and walking to stand in front of her.

"You're sorry. Why are you sorry?" She said looking at me confused.

"Wait...what are you talking about?" I asked just as confused as she was.

"Sam. You know Emily's husband. He cheated on her with some skank from his work. I mean after 5 years you would think they were stronger than ever but no he had his own little agenda…why what were you talking about?" She said starting to become anxious.

_Dodged that one._

"Uhhh I was going to make you dinner but I fell asleep so…sorry" I said looking away from her.

"Oh babe haha. Only you would be thinking about food at a time like this" She said putting her hand on my cheek to turn my face toward hers.

"Ha yeah you know me" I said cracking a smile.

"Well as nice as that sounds, I'm not very hungry right now. I can't stop thinking about what a creep Sam is you know? I mean we all trusted him and he throws his marriage away because he can't keep it in his pants. I really hope she doesn't go back to him. Jake if you ever cheat on me we are done forever got it?" She said digging her finger into my chest.

"Ha…I got it" I said feeling my heart about to beat out of my chest.

"It's okay babe I know you would never do that to me. I got a good one here" She said wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me on the lips.

_I couldn't just sit here and have her think I was this perfect man when I'm the exact opposite. I cheated on her and if I tell her now then we're done forever and I love her too much to lose her. But do I deserve her?_

She pulled away from the kiss and I pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I love you Jake" She whispered to me.

"I lo…no fucking way" I was cut short by what I saw.

I looked up and out the window and noticed Paul pulling up into Bella's driveway.

"What is it?" Leah asked walking over to the window.

"That little punk is there to see Bella…I can't believe it I should go over there and…" I felt myself getting angrier and angrier.

_She can't be serious!_

"Wooah babe calm down. It's just a boy..ha teenagers do this sort of thing remember?" She said giggling.

I stared and watched as he got out of the car and Bella walked out to greet him in a mini skirt and a light blue bikini top. She met him halfway and greeted with a kiss on the lips then discreetly glanced up to the window and rolled her eyes at me.

_That's it! She's done. _

"I have to go over there and stop this" I said walking to the closet to find my shoes.

"Uhh no you shouldn't Jake. Come on don't be the neighbor that ruins everything. Let them have their fun you're not her father anyways" Leah said while grabbing my hand and leading me back to our bed.

"She shouldn't be doing this…he doesn't look like the type of guy who she should be spending time with" I said shaking my head.

"Well it's not your decision it's hers. And hey don't pass judgment on him he might be really great. She's a big girl she knows what she's doing" She said beginning to lay me on my back.

"Yeah…a little too well for someone her age" I said not realizing the meaning it could hold.

"Ha well I just don't think you know her very well…in fact I'm inviting her and Charlie to dinner tomorrow so we can get to know them better" She said standing up and walking to the closet.

_Too late for one of us._ I thought to myself as I thought about everything that had just happened between Bella and me.

"No! Um Charlie might have work and I mean Bella may have plans with that jackass she's with right now sooo..no" I said not being too obvious something was up.

"Hate to burst your bubble baby but I talked to Charlie about it earlier and he said he would love to have a nice home cooked meal so they're coming…unless you would rather have me call and cancel already made plans" She said daring me to disagree.

_I hate never winning with her._

"Fine…" I said in defeat.

_This should be a night to remember._

"Hurry up sweetie they're almost here!" Leah hurried me.

I wore a black button up shirt and a nice pair of dark blue jeans. Leah looked amazing in her one shoulder, knee length dress.

"I'm coming hun" I yelled to her as I finished up cooking.

*Ding dong*

My head shot up in the direction of the door and my palms began to sweat from my nerves.

_I'm fucked. _I thought to myself as I made my way closer and closer to the door.

I reached the door and took a deep breath.

_You can do this Jake. Just play it cool and avoid all eye contact._

I opened the door and came face to face with Charlie.

"Hey man how are ya" He said happily.

"Good good come on in" I said looking behind him for Bella.

"Something smells delicious. Is that chicken fettuccini?" Charlie said taking a whiff.

"Sure is. Let me show you around" Leah said taking Charlie to the living room.

Then there stood Bella looking more beautiful than ever. She was wearing a midthigh black dress with a zipper in the front that lead from the top to the bottom and her black converse.

_If we were alone I would rip that thing off of her and fuck her up against the door right now._ I thought to myself as I looked her up and down.

"It's hard to see but not touch huh?" She whispered to me as she took off her jacket.

I took a glance toward the living room and noticed that Leah and Charlie were out of seeing and hearing range.

"Please Bella. None of that tonight I just want to get through dinner and be done with this" I said quietly to her.

"Oh I'll be fine…I'm not so sure about you though" She said looking toward the living room.

"And why would u think that?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Well Jake…" She leaned in closer to me.

"I'm not wearing any underwear" She whispered then walked past me to the living room with Leah and Charlie.

My mouth went dry and I became instantly hard.

"Bella you look beautiful" I heard my wife saying.

"Oh please next to you I'm nothing. Jacob is a very lucky man" I heard Bella telling her.

_Off to my own personal hell._ I thought to myself as I made my way to the living room.

**A/N:** Okay this was just a filler chapter but I promise the next chapter will have plenty of lemony goodness in it! Reviews are loved no matter what!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Please don't give up on me I really am trying I promise. I've just been going through some personal things that have somewhat been resolved…But as of now I'm back!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Twilight.

**JPOV:**  
Dinner was going surprisingly well considering the mass amounts of wine I had downed in the past hour and the raging boner I had from imagining Bella bent across the table moaning my name.

_So not the time to be thinking about this!_ I thought to myself as I shook my head.

"So Bella, how has school been treating you? I remember being the new kid once upon a time" Leah said to her.

"Uhh it's school ha…I mean it's not bad I mean sometimes things get _really _hard but I just kind of have to go with it you know?" She said. And just and she said '_really _hard' I felt a foot on mine from across the table.

My eyes shot in her direction and she seemed nonchalant to the fact that she was currently rubbing her foot up the inside of my thigh. My breathing started to become shallow as I gripped my fork tighter.

"You okay hun? Too much to drink?" Leah asked as she reached for my hand giving it a light squeeze.

"Yeah uh no I'm feeling fine" I said reaching her hand up and giving it a kiss.

I felt Bella's foot stop moving. It was both a relief and a torture and I wasn't sure how to feel at the time.

"Soo Bella have you seen any cute boys around yet?" Leah asked her and my ears couldn't help but to perk up.

"Umm…." She paused for a long moment then looked over at Charlie who gave her a stern look.

"Oh I get it, I get it. Dad's here no boy talk. Ha well if you ever need a girl to talk to I will always be here" She said smiling over at Bella.

"Thanks I'll remember that when I need some girl time" They laughed together.

"Yeah anyway, my girl doesn't need a man to make her happy. Right Bells?" Charlie said patting her on the back.

_Depends on the type of 'happy' you are talking about._ I thought to myself and smiled.

"Ok dad…please stop." She said shaking her head and I could see the hint of red in her cheeks as she looked down.

_Fuck she is gorgeous when she blushes…that blush that reaches all the way down to her…_No stop this Jake.

"Ha don't be embarrassed by your Dad Bella. It's all out of love…and the love of embarrassing his only child" Leah said and we all began laughing together.

All except Bella who looked extremely uncomfortable and like she would rather be anywhere but here. I reached my foot across the table and rubbed it along the outside of her foot. She looked up at me with questioning eyes and I gave her a small smile.

"I remember this one time when…" She was cut off by the phone ringing.

"Oh Excuse me" She said getting up from the table and answering the phone in the other room.

"So Jake. How's work treatin ya?" Charlie asked me.

"I didn't know you work" Bella said suddenly intrigued and once again moving her foot up the middle of my thigh.

"Yeah I um…I own the local car repair shop and business has been decent lately and uhh" I lost my train of thought as Bella finally reached my hard dick and began rubbing it with her foot.

"Umm. Sorry one of those almost sneezes ha" I shifted in my seat and grabbed her foot to stop her movements before I embarrassed myself at dinner.

"That's fine I hate when that happens. I'm glad things are working out for you man. But it's getting around that time to head into work sheesh they have me on the night shift for the next couple of weeks and woo I wish I was back in my twenties ha" He said running his hand through his hair.

"Yeah man things will get easier it's just gonna take some time. But thanks for coming to dinner you guys are welcome any time" I said shaking his hand from across the table.

"Thank you I really do appreciate it" He said just as sincere.

Just then Leah walked back into the room.

"Ugh guess what? One of the computers at the office just crashed and all of the files that we need by next week are lost! I can't believe this but I have to skip out on the dessert for tonight so Charlie, Bella, enjoy as much as you'd like" She said rushing up to the room to get changed.

_Wait. If Leah and Charlie are gone…I feel like this happened once before._ I thought to myself as I looked up at a smirking Bella.

"Uh yeah…I should be heading out soon too. Bella take me some home because you know how I love apple pie and ice cream! But do you mind staying and helping Jake with the clean up?" Charlie said as I got up to walk him to the door.

"No problem Dad" I heard Bella say from behind us.

"Oh no she doesn't have to I can do all this on my own" I said glancing up at Bella who was already clearing the plates from the table.

"Nonsense. Bella's a great helper and she will help get the job done a lot faster than you can on your own" He said patting me on the back.

_No pun intended I'm sure._

"Okay…well I'll make sure she gets home safe officer" I said joking with him.

"Ha Jake I have no doubts about that one. Thank you really…it's been pretty hard having a teenage daughter and being a single father. The help I get from you and Leah is highly appreciated" He said patting e on the back.

"No problem buddy. I know you and my Dad were very close and I'll always be here for the two of you" I said giving him a hug…a man hug of course.

"Ok thanks for dinner once again and I'll see you later on" He said leaving and hopping in his cruiser and driving away.

"Okay babe I'm going to head out just make sure everything is put away before you fall asleep…and Bella make sure he really does!" She shouted the last part over her shoulder.

"Sure thing Leah!" Bella shouted back.

"Jake. I might be pulling an all-nighter tonight so you don't have to wait up for me. I should be back sometime in the morning though kay?" She said hugging me.

"Okay babe. Just give me a call when you are on your way back" I said hugging her in a tight embrace.

"Oh and one more thing…tomorrow night…I say we put that whipped cream and ice cream to good use" She said putting her arms around my neck and giving me a deep kiss.

Our tongues melded together and it felt nice to have her here in this place again. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her tighter to me.

"Mmm Jake…it seems like you haven't kissed me like that in forever…I miss you babe" She said hugging me once more.

"Me too Lee Lee…tomorrow night it's on" I said winking at her.

"Now get to work!" I said swatting her on the ass on her way out.

She just turned and blew a kiss at me saying she loves me before getting in her car and driving away.

I turned around with a smile on my face until I realized Bella was standing in the kitchen and saw the whole exchange between us.  
_  
Get ready for a long fuckin night._ I thought to myself making my way over to her.

**A/N: **Thank you all who are sticking by me through this story! I'm hoping to get updates out more regularly and I truly mean that. Reviews are loved no matter what you say! 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Lemon warning ahead! Just thought I might warn you all. Sorry if there are any grammar or spelling errors. Nobody's perfect :) lol.  
**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight. I just like to mess with characters' lives.

"So Jake…that was sweet" She said turning around and returning to the dishes.

"Bella…" I wasn't sure what to say to make it any better.

"No really Jake it was. Your wife is very sweet…you obviously love her a lot" She said turning toward me and looking at her feet.

"I do…" I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

"How did you know she was the one?" She said still looking down.

"Well Bella I don't want to preach to you about love but I just knew…she makes me feel…I don't know how to explain it. It just kind of hits you and you just know…" I tried my best to explain to her without it sounding too drunk.

"And how do I make you feel?" She said finally looking up at me.

"Umm…Bella I don't think I should answer that one" I said taking my hand off her shoulder and turning toward the dishes.

"Jake come on. If I did this…" She sat on the counter and spread her legs for me to see what was hiding beneath her dress.

"How does that make you feel?" I couldn't help but to stare at her and want to reach out and touch her.

_Why did I drink so much!_

My dick began twitching.

But I stopped myself and turned back to the dishes ignoring her question.

"Fine! Don't answer my question. I have a date with Paul later on anyways" She said hopping down from the counter.

"You can't possibly have a date with that little prick…he's…he's such a…" I couldn't think of a word good enough to describe my dislike for that kid.

"What he's in my pants but you're not?" She said cutting me off.

"Yes!" I said surprising her and myself.

_Shit fuck._

"I mean no…I just-" She cut me off once more.

"You just…whatever it doesn't matter I should leave and get ready anyways" She said walking past me.

I reached out and grabbed her hand to stop her from leaving.

"You have to understand how hard this is for me…my life could be ruined because of some little game you are playing with me" I said pulling her back toward me.

"What makes you think this is a game? You don't want me? Oh wait, I'm pretty sure I know the answer considering the massive hard on you've been wearing for me all night" She said smirking at me.

She slipped herself between myself and the counter and hopped up to sit on it. She reached for both of my hands and put my left one at the top of her dress holding the zipper and put my right hand under the bottom of her dress where my thumb began rubbing circles on her inner thigh dangerously close to her hot, tight, center.

"Now you have two choices…one. Kick me out on my ass right now, I date Paul and you can be happy with your wife…or two. You finish what you started the other day…and this time" She leaned in closer to my ear.

"There's no stopping" She said whispering to me as she bit down on to my earlobe.

"Ughhh Bella…I really want to but this…" And once again, she cut me off.

"Yes or no Jake" She said as she wrapped her legs around my waist bringing me closer to her.

"I'm sorry Bella" I said taking her legs from around me.

"Fine. I'm going with Paul" She said hopping off the counter and pushing past me.

"Wait…just…why Paul? He's not a good kid. I've seen him around town and in my shop and you can do so much better" I said taking hold of her hand.

"He likes me and I don't have to explain anything to you Jacob okay? So stop acting like you care about me" she said yanking her hand from me and continuing on her way out.

"Fuck…I do care…" I said as I heard her slam the door shut.

_A little more than I should…_I thought as I ran my fingers through my hair.

I returned to doing the dishes and once I finished I relaxed on the couch with a beer in hand. I turned on the TV before I knew it I began to feel myself drifting off to sleep with my dreams all consumed by Bella.

_No! Stop please stop!_I could hear Bella's voice in my dreams but I couldn't figure out why she was screaming.

_Please you're hurting me I swear it won't happen again!_I heard her screaming again.

I began running in the direction of her voice but I couldn't figure out which direction she was coming from.

_Bella I'm here I'm coming it's gonna be okay!_I shouted to her but it seemed like I was running in circles.

I was panicking now. I could tell she was in pain but no matter how much I searched I couldn't find her.

_Paul that hurts!_I heard her shout and that made my body tense and I looked to my left to see Paul about to toss her over the cliffs into the freezing ocean.

I charged toward them but as soon as I reached them he looked at me and tossed her over the edge.

I woke up in a cold sweat breathing as if I had run a marathon.

_Get it together Jake it was just a dream_. I thought laughing to myself.

I sat up running my hand through my hair then looked over to the clock. It was around three in the morning and Leah still hadn't called so I decided to head upstairs to go to sleep. I got up from the couch and began heading toward the stairs when I heard Bella's sweet voice coming from outside. Only it sounded like she was in pain and needed help.

_It wasn't a dream!_I thought to myself before rushing to the front of the house.

I looked out my window and saw Paul pinning her against his car shouting obscene things at her. I opened my front door and could hear things more clearly and before I knew what was going on, I was on my way out blood boiling and my fists clenched.

"Paul please I didn't do anything I know it looked bad but I-" He cut her off.

"Shut the fuck up you stupid slut I know what I saw" He said shoving her into the car once again.

"Hey! Get the fuck off of her" I said as I was about to reach them and Paul jumped away from her putting his hands up at his sides.

"Look man nothing was going on here. We were just talking" He said still walking backwards as I stalked him like he was my prey.

"Nothing was going on bullshit! Now I don't want to go to jail so you better get the fuck out of here before I do something we're both gonna regret" I said getting in his face and talking in a low menacing tone.

"I'll leave whenever she wants me to leave" He said trying to stand up to me.

I felt my hands clenching and I was just about to pummel him into the ground when Bella spoke out.

"Jake! Stop okay? It was my fault please just stop" Bella said sniffling and wiping away her tears.

"Really Bella? Talking leads to him calling you a slut, you crying and look you already have bruises forming on your wrists" I said walking over and grabbing hold of her arm.

"Jake. He didn't mean it…he cares about me and I messed up so I deserved it" She said pulling her arm away from me and walking back toward him.

I didn't know what to say. But I knew one thing. Bella needed me more now than ever.

"Yeah bro…just a misunderstanding. Babygirl knows I care about her" He said grabbing her waist and pulling her forcefully to his side.

I saw Bella flinch from it. I don't think this kid knew what he was getting himself into but I was livid.

"Listen kid. First of all I'm not your 'bro' and secondly if you don't let her go right now I'm sure her father, who I'm pretty sure you know as Chief Swan, would love to hear about what went on tonight don't you?" I said walking up to both of them.

"You know what Bella, I'll have to call you another time got it?" He said getting into his car and driving away.

I stood there as I watched Bella begin to shake and cry as she watched him drive away.

"Bella…it's okay you're safe I'm here" I said walking up and putting my hand on her shoulder.

"God Jake why did you do that? He's gonna be so pissed next time I see him" She said pushing my hand off of her and turning toward me with hate in her eyes.

"Why did I…what are you talking about he was hurting you!" I said pulling at the roots of my hair.

"He does care about me…you just don't understand our relationship" She said turning and running to her front door where she fumbled with her keys.

I stood staring for a second before I made the decision to run and stop her from shutting me out. I reached her right as she turned the doorknob and I followed her inside.

"Jake please just leave" She said holding her hands out trying to stop me from going further inside.

I grabbed hold of her hands and began to rub her palms while kicking the door shut. I let go of her right hand and reached to lock the door while she stared at me with wide glossy eyes. I moved my hands up to her shoulders and down to her hips and began walking her backwards.

"Jake what are you doing?" She said staring down at her feet making sure she didn't fall.

"Shh. Look at me. I won't let you fall I promise" I said tilting her head up to meet my eyes.

To be honest, I didn't really know what I was doing. I just knew she needed someone to show her what it really meant to care about someone and not what that asshole has drilled into her mind.

I walked her till the backs of her legs hit the couch and I slowly lowered her down onto it. She was still staring at me with wide confused eyes until I kneeled down in front of her and pulled her legs apart and pulled her toward me. She gasped and began breathing hard as I moved my hands from the back of her knees to the end of the very short skirt she was wearing then back down her legs.

"Jake…" She moaned gripping the sides of the couch.

"Shh I want to show you what caring really is" I said sitting back and slowly pulling her shoes off.

"No Jake I can't do this Paul would-" I cut her off by pulling her face down to kiss me.

She put her hands on my shoulders and began to push against me so I pulled away and began rubbing her inner thighs slowly spreading her legs further apart.

"I could give a shit about Paul's feelings Bella" I said moving my hands closer to her lace covered center.

"You're married Jake and I…oohh" She trailed off as I cupped her mound through her underwear.

"Do you like that Bella?" I said reaching her hip and yanking on her underwear.

"We really shouldn't do this" She began saying as I succeeded in pulling her light blue lace panties down her legs.

I leaned my head forward and hiked her skirt up a little further to get a view of her soaking core before I leaned my head in. But right before I touched her I pulled away and looked up to find her leaned back onto the couch with her eyes closed and her biting her bottom lip.

"Fine. We won't do this" I said watching her slowly begin to function again.

"Jake…you know you're a real ass" She said sitting up and pulling her skirt down and standing up to pull on her underwear.

"I'm an ass? That sounds real rich coming from the girl who lets her boyfriend push her around like she's nothing!" I yelled at her.

"Jake he isn't usually like that okay? He just thought I was all over some guy and he was upset about it. He does care but it was all just a big misunderstanding" She said as she finished situating her clothes.

"Bella…that's not what caring is okay? When you care about someone you would never want to harm them or see them hurt. You can't just assume that because he satisfies you and pushes you around when he sees you hugging another guy means he truly cares" I said tilting my head down so we were eye level.

The whole time I spoke she just shook her head and held back her tears.

"Well who else is gonna care about me if he doesn't? Huh Jake? I have dated plenty of guys and they all cared enough to cheat on me as soon as I began falling hard for them and my mom…." She trailed off letting the first tear fall.

"My mom…she doesn't care about me either that's why she sent me here. Not so much that I was a terrible kid but I was an inconvenience to her and her new husband Phil and I'm sure my father can't wait to kick me out on my ass so he can go back to his wonderful life as a fucking bachelor. Now tell me Jake if I let go of what I have with Paul, who does that leave me with?" She said as I watched more tears fall from her eyes.

"Bella your parents love you and as for those other guys…fuck them! Good riddance they aren't good enough for you anyways because if they couldn't see what they had when they had you, that's their loss and you shouldn't let that control the way you are and…I care about you Bella" I said cupping her cheeks and wiping away the tears.

"You don't care about me Jake. You just think I'm an easy lay and once it's over you get to go back to your life and I'm still alone" She said reaching up and gripping onto my wrists.

"Then let me show you I care…please Bella let me show you" I whispered as I leaned in and lightly touched my lips to hers.

"Jake…please make me whole again" She whispered back to me.

I shook my head yes and kissed her harder. She moaned into my mouth and I reached down and cupped her ass and pulled her into me. She began running her hands through my hair occasionally tugging as our tongues danced together.

She smiled into my mouth as I squeezed her backside and lifted her up so she could wrap around me. She took her right hand from around my neck and trailed it down to the waist band of my jeans and I pulled away.

"Wait Bella…I wanna take things a little slower tonight ok?" I said grabbing her hand and putting it on my shoulder.

"Ahh Jake just fuck me already" She said grinding herself down onto me.

"No I wanna do this right…" I said rubbing my nose against hers.

"And I do know that I don't want anybody but me here…" I said slipping my index finger under her lace panties and rubbing my finger along her folds.

I traced down to her opening and swirled my finger in circles a few times before dipping my finger inside.

"Jake…ooh I want you so bad" She moaned leaning her head down onto my shoulder.

"I know baby" I said pulling my hand from between us and bringing my finger up to her mouth.

She looked at me with questioning eyes before her one of a kind smirk formed on her lips and she slowly took my finger into her mouth moaning. I watched as she went to work on my finger licking and sucking off all of her juices until there was nothing left. She pulled my finger out her mouth making a nice popping noise along with it.

"Mmm Jake…now take me upstairs and have your way with me" She said tracing her tongue along my lips letting me taste the remaining juices still there.

I don't think I have ever walked upstairs as fast as I did in that moment. By the time we finished stumbling to her room, the only thing separating us was her light blue lace underwear set and my boxers. She was moaning loudly as I shut her door behind us and pinned her body into the wall next to it and began grinding myself into her.

"Jake please I need you… take me to the bed" She said wrapping her legs tighter around me.

_Wait. I need to make her feel wanted and loved….not love Jake get that out of your head._I thought and suddenly pulled away breathing hard and looked at her half open eyes and her swollen lips.

I untangled her legs from me and set her down on her feet earning a small whimper from her. I couldn't help but to smile at the sight in front of me. Bella with flushed lips, unruly hair, and one bra strap hanging off her shoulder. She gave me a small smile as she reached behind her back and unhooked her bra letting it fall to the ground in front of us. My gaze automatically dropped and when I caught sight of her luscious mounds my mouth began to water.

"Now Jake, don't get me started here if you're just gonna stop and run away apologizing ok?" she said bringing her hands up and squeezing her breasts.

All I could do is shake my head yes and continue to stare. After a minute, she began to become uncomfortable because I could see the blush rising on her skin and my eyes snapped back up to her.

"I think…you're the only guy who makes me nervous like this" She said as I grabbed her hands and pulled her close to me.

"Are you ready?" I asked walking us backward toward the bed.

"I haven't wanted anything this much in a while" She said smiling at me.

I layed her back on the bed and attacked her mouth with my own. Soon enough my hands found their way down to her breasts where I began teasing her nipples until I had her squirming underneath me. I released her mouth and made my way down to replace my trailing hand with my mouth sucking in her nipple.

I brought my mouth back up to her and moved my hands down to the top of her underwear. I tugged at them and she raised her hips letting me know it was okay to take them off. I slid her underwear off her body and tossed them over my shoulder.

"Jake please I'm ready I just need you inside me" She moaned into my mouth.

I took my right hand and placed it on her inner thigh and slowly traced my way to her opening. As my tongue was battling with hers, I took my index finger and my middle finger and quickly thrust them into her. She tilted her head back and moaned into the air and I moved so I was kneeling on the floor in front of the bed.

"Look at me Bells" I said as I pulled my fingers out of her and pulled her so her hips were no longer on the bed.

She sat up onto her elbows and I took each of her legs and placed her feet on my shoulders. I looked up to see her chest heaving up and down anticipating just what I was going to do to her. I made eye contact with her and slowly made one long stroke with my tongue up her hot, wet, aching center.

"Ooohh Jake!" She screamed closing her eyes and falling back onto the bed.

"I want you to watch me Bella" I said and right when she looked at me I stuck two fingers into her and I went back to work.

She could barely keep her eyes open. She was moaning my name, grabbing at my hair, and pushing me back with her feet while at the same time trying to pull me closer. Then about five minutes and two orgasms later she finally spoke a coherent thought while I was still on her.

"Okay, okay. I can't anymore. Please Jake I can't take it anymore I need you inside of me" She said shakily.

I pulled away with my mouth still glistening from her delicious juices. I licked my lips and stood up letting her watch as I pulled my boxers down my body and tossed them aside. Her eyes widened and she moved herself up the bed spreading her legs wide letting me view the glory I just finished feasting on.

_There is no possible way I'm going to last more than five minutes!_I thought to myself as I took a deep breath and crawled over to her.

"You have no idea what you do to me Bells" I said grinding myself on top of her.

"How about you stop talking and just show me" She said reaching down and grasping me with her hand and guiding me to her entrance.

I felt my tip push into her opening and I wanted to explode right then and there. I paused so I could compose myself. She groaned and tried to push more of me into her.

"Stop Bells. Just…give me a second" I said grabbing her hips and stilling her movements.

After a few seconds I opened my eyes and pushed my entire length into her. I probably should have warned her because she screamed out loud and gripped the back of my shoulders with her finger nails causing me to hiss at her.

"Fuck Jake! Next time please warn me" She said glaring at me.

"You want me to warn you next time I give it to you?" I said pulling out to the tip.

She moaned and nodded her head.

"Warning" I whispered into her ear and slammed back into her.

I repeated the motion giving it to her in long, slow, deep motions.

"Oooh oh Jake fuck me harder go harder baby please" She moaned beginning to move her hips and meet me stroke for stroke.

"Shh just feel bells. Okay trust me" I said lifting her right leg and bringing it to rest on my shoulder.

"Ahhh oh shit Jaaaake you're so deep…fuck I can't…I can't take it" She growled at me breathing even harder.

"You can take it baby come on. Cum with me Bells come on" I whispered into her ear as I claimed her mouth with my own.

She began panting and I could feel her walls beginning to clamp down on me. I was ready to fall over the edge. But not before she did.

I took my hand and moved it in between her folds where I began circling and tugging at her magic button.

"Jake I'm cumming oooooh fuck you're so big oh God Jake yesss" She said as she began writhing and shaking under me.

I could feel myself coming to my breaking point. I pulled her leg from my shoulder and began thrusting wildly into her. I could hear the sloshing noise coming from where we were joined and it made me fall over the edge with her. After a few final thrusts I collapsed on top of her and she let out a big gust of air. Spent.

After a minute of us trying to catch our breath and recover. Bella finally spoke.

"Jake. Um…I can't really breath" She said giggling and trying to push me off of her.

"Oh sorry" I said sitting up and reluctantly pulling out of her.

I could feel the immediate loss of not being inside of her and I could tell she felt it too from the look on her face. I rolled off of her and covered my bottom half with her sheet then we just laid there in silence.

"So thank you Jake…for everything" She said sitting up and looking at me not caring at all she was still nude.

"Yeah uhh…no problem" I said avoiding looking down at her body.

"Honestly Jake that was the best sex of my life so far. And believe me I've had a lot of sex and nothing compares to that" She said smiling down at me.

I just toyed with the sheet and stayed silent.

"Look not to be awkward or anything but I feel like you talked more during the sex than now…" She said fidgeting with her hands in front of her lap.

I still couldn't bring myself to say anything.

I had to at least say something. I opened my mouth to speak and nothing came out. She looked at me expectedly then after a few more seconds she just nodded her head at me, rolled her eyes and rose off the bed. I noticed that she was a little wobbly when she stood before she regained balance. I sat up and watched as she gathered my clothes and sat them on the bed then went into her closet to grab new clothes and headed for the door.

"Bella…look nobody can know about this okay. Ever" I said walking up to her.

"I didn't tell about the other times and I really don't plan to. Who would I tell anyways?" She said laughing.

I walked up so I was right in her face and backed her into the door frame.

"Swear to me" I said pressing my body to hers.

"Fuck me" She said wrapping her leg around mine.

"Bella you know what I mean" I said trying not to smile.

"Swear on my life Jake" She said crossing her heart.

"So did you say a shower or was I hearing things?" I said smiling then I crashed my mouth to hers and we headed to the bathroom.  
_  
Fucked Jake. You are literally and figuratively FUCKED._

**A/N:**So I'm not too sure about the ending and the whole lemon scene but it is what it is. And I do not condone cheating! It's just a story I imagine. And I am not going to make promises I can't keep so I won't say when the next chapter will be out just keep your eyes peeled! Thank you for reading and reviews are always loved and greatly welcomed! 3


End file.
